Action and Reaction
by miss.sweetleaf
Summary: A troubled relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. My summarizing sucks ass.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, and here I bring you more of Naruto and Sasuke getting sexy. Hehe.

Don't own _Naruto. _But I might one day.

--

"Dobe, you don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said in frustration, ready to throw Naruto into the nearest rock so hard that poor Naruto may never talk again. And here were are, at the very beginning of our chain reaction.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto roared, panting as he wiped blood from his mouth. "I could beat you anyway, and I will! Believe it!"

"I've had it!" Sasuke screamed, running at Naruto full force, Sharingan flaring as he pinned Naruto against a tree. Sasuke's knee was between Naruto's legs, his strong arms pushing Naruto's shoulders against the rough bark of the monstrous tree. As each of the boys panted, a bright green leaf fell between them. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke gently shifted the knee that was carefully placed between Naruto's legs.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, grabbing onto Sasuke's torn shirt. Sasuke's eyes were back to their cold, dark, normal colour... but a fire was sparking in the coal of those eyes. Naruto recognised it, shivers slithering down his spine. They were in a position much like this exactly one week ago, and Naruto was learning quickly. Sasuke pushed his entire body onto Naruto, gently grinding his hips onto the other's. A soft whimper escaped Naruto, and Sasuke smashed his lips onto Naruto's.

Naruto clung onto Sasuke's shirt desperately as they kissed with fiery passion. Sasuke pulled back to rid himself of his shirt, exposing smooth, creamy skin to Naruto's eyes for the second time. Naruto, in animalistic lust, threw himself against Sasuke and turned the tables to his advantage. Sasuke slowly lowered the two to the leafy ground, never breaking the kiss.

Sasuke needed the relief, Naruto needed Sasuke. The feeling raged through Naruto, and it hit him hard, forcing him to break the kiss and just lean back to stare into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto searched desperately for some indication of that same need, but Sasuke only saw this as an opportunity to get the upper hand on the situation. He rolled the pair over, his body going weak at the sight of Naruto beneath him.

"Kakashi-sensei won't save you this time." Sasuke smiled, softly brushing his lips over Naruto's while slowly undressing him. Sasuke's hands roamed the soft tanned skin, wanting to remember the feeling forever. Naruto's eyes were closed, an occasional moan of the other boy's name escaping him. Sasuke removed his own boxers and raised a hand to Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes opened slowly, but Sasuke felt much like it was similar to a sunrise: it was slow, but unveiled the deepest, most transfixing blue sky. Sasuke loved Naruto's eyes, almost as much as he loved him as a whole.

"I- oh my God." Naruto said, getting an eyeful of Sasuke's erection. "I don't know.. I'm unsure if I, if we, should be..."

"Naruto, it feels good, yes?" Sasuke murmured, teasing the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Naruto arched slightly to Sasuke's touch, then nodded in agreement. "Then why are we talking about it, and not getting... more." And with the last, heavily emphasized word, Sasuke had thrust down against Naruto's crotch. Naruto cried out, his body writhing in pleasure.

_This is a sight I could get used to. _Sasuke thought to himself.

--

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking over his shoulder as he pulled out an Icha Icha. "You two didn't push yourselves too hard did you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a blank expression before looking back to his injured hand. Kakashi then noticed Naruto walking up behind Sasuke, a grin on his face. Sasuke reached up to stretch, and Naruto gently placed his arms around the Uchiha. Kakashi's eyes widened, Sakura's jaw hit the floor, and Sasuke stiffened, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone. Naruto giggled and blushed, and Sakura's eye twitched. "Naruto, get off me." Sasuke said coldly, wriggling out of the blonde's warm embrace.

"Shall we train now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said, ignoring a confused Naruto. _This will be a long morning. _Thought Sasuke, a quick glance at the gorgeous boy he'd shared the most amazing feelings with, only a few hours ago. If Sasuke could only feel what Naruto felt.

--

"What was that earlier?" Naruto asked, fighting off tears at the thought of the ache in his heart when Sasuke used such a tone with him. Sasuke sighed, sitting next to Naruto on the couch. He slid his hand onto Naruto's, and Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Whatever we have, it's for us... it's unnecessary for anyone else to know." Sasuke said softly, not realising the damage he was inflicting on the poor blonde. No matter what way he said it, it'd cut Naruto all the same.

"I love you, why should I keep quiet about it?" Naruto asked in whisper, a tear rolling down his nose and splashing onto their intertwined hands.

"This is... well, I'm not sure what it is." Sasuke paused and removed his tear-splattered hand from Naruto's. "But what we have is not love. It is in no way good, or right. It's wrong, but it provides us what we need. I need relief, you need relief. We get what we want."

"No." Naruto said, standing up. "I want love. I want someone who loves me, like I thought you did." Naruto yelled, throwing a vase against the wall. Sasuke wasn't shocked at Naruto's anger, he was counting on it.

"I love it when you're angry," Sasuke muttered, standing and slowly pressing the blonde into the wall opposite the one with remnants of a vase plastered onto it. Sasuke ignored Naruto's weak protests and latched himself onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto's hand slid between the two, finding itself rubbing at Sasuke's groin through his shorts. Sasuke moaned in a harsh manner, shoving himself harder against Naruto. The raven haired boy crushed his lips onto the Naruto's own, and Naruto tugged on the silky black hair belonging to none other than Sasuke.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked timidly, as Sasuke broke away to fiddle with the zipper on Naruto's trousers. Sasuke looked up with a smirk.

"Love, to me, is fucking you so hard you can't walk. So yes, I love you." Sasuke muttered, and not once did his voice give away that it was a lie.

**I know you love to resist, all it takes is a kiss, and you just love to hate me.  
You know you love all the lies, so don't act surprised, that I just love to hate you.**

--

Hope you liked it. I'll continue this.. uh, maybe. Tell me your thoughts? If there's something you'd like to specifically see in an upcoming chapter, let me know and if I like it, it'll get thrown in. Oh, and I also don't own the lyrics at the end, they're property of Escape The Fate. Don't sue!  
Caity. x


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter.  
I'm considering leaving this as the last chapter. It's not something I can see continuing for that long, anyway.

Reference of Sasuke x Neji. -drool-

I don't own Naruto, silly.

--

Sasuke sat alone in the room. Naruto had left for bed hours ago, but Sasuke still sat there in for hours in the cold on that uncomfortable couch... just thinking. He thought only of Naruto, only of the amazing love the boy was offering, and why he just couldn't accept it. Silently, he argued with himself, completely unaware that Naruto was fighting silent battles of his own in the bedroom.

Naruto lay on the double bed with tears in his eyes. The other side of the bed felt colder than Sasuke could ever be, but he wanted no other than Sasuke to fill that empty spot beside him. Naruto lay in wonder, asking himself what he could've done to deserve Sasuke's hot/cold treatment. Why was he getting so hurt? Why did he have to feel all of this? It all seemed so unfair. Naruto covered his face with his hands, pushed almost entirely to his emotional limit.

Sasuke had moved from the couch, and stood in the doorway to the small bedroom. His gaze fell over his curled up lover, and a little of his heart melted at the dimly lit sight. He wanted to speak, tell Naruto everything that he realised, but he couldn't talk. His voice failed him, so he quietly crossed the room and curled up next to his fox. He reached his arms out to the blonde and embraced him from behind. The troubled pair soon fell asleep the way they both longed for.

--

Sasuke was first to wake, a thin shard of early morning sunlight burning into his face. He groaned and buried his face into the soft, blonde nest of hair in front of him. Of course, this usually wouldn't wake the tanned teen, but it did this morning. Sasuke noticed Naruto's stirring, and purred an apology into his ear. Naruto rolled over and faced Sasuke, sleepy blue eyes pouring into the cold dark eyes belonging to his only love.

"What do you want?" Naruto whispered, sliding his hand down Sasuke's naked chest and cuddling closer to him. The question slightly confused Sasuke, and he thought about the answer carefully.

"I don't... really know." Sasuke murmured, holding Naruto just a little closer. With his lover's words, Naruto sighed in frustration.

"I know you love me, Sasuke, but I don't know why you won't admit it." After a short silence, Naruto spoke once again. "I don't get how you can tell me we're not 'serious', we've been together for months, we've found a house together... and you've never really told me you love me."

"Naruto, drop it." Sasuke grunted, letting go of Naruto and starting to slither out of bed.

"Don't tell me to drop it, Sasuke! Fucking talk to me, all you do is push me away!" Naruto shouted, tears welling up in the confused boy's eyes. Sasuke covered his face in his hands, keeping his weakness out of Naruto's view. The only time Sasuke has shown weakness to Naruto is when he let the blonde dominate their sexual activities for his birthday. Sasuke would only let that happen _very_ rarely.

"I love you, Naruto! But all I do is mess you up and lie to you! _That_ is the reason I don't want you to love me! I will fuck you up beyond repair, that is all I ever do. I don't want you to care about me, because I don't want to see the hurt in your eyes, the hurt I can see right now!"

An uneasy silence filled the room. Naruto slowly backed off, lay down, rolled over and faced an empty wall. Sasuke knew what he said would affect Naruto this way. Knowing no other way to deal with this, Sasuke picked a shirt up off the floor and made his way out of the room.

Naruto lay there, unsure of what to do. _How do you just... drop your feelings for someone? That's what he's asking of me._ Naruto hugged himself, knowing well that Sasuke must've already made his way to Neji's. An unlikely friendship most thought, but Naruto knew that Neji was a little more than a friend for Sasuke. He even admitted it to his face, telling Naruto, "When I'm pissed off, I go around there and pound him into the mattress."

This obviously didn't work well with Naruto, but as he thought about it, he realised that Sasuke just didn't want to upset him, or do something he'd regret. Slowly, all the somewhat asshole-like things Sasuke did came together, all pointing at how much Sasuke really did care.

Maybe knowing how much Sasuke cared was going to kill Naruto. Or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was trying to shove the little box of feelings that Naruto had to offer. Either way, Naruto was dying inside. He felt empty, but so full. Scared but completely at ease. Naruto just didn't know what to feel.

How are you meant to feel when you die?

--

Very short, I apologise. I just grew bored of it and I was considering not writing it, but I promised another chapter and I am a lady that keeps her promises. And I also apologise if it seems rushed, I wrote it between studying and assignments. And I've been stressed as hell lately.

I really hope you enjoyed.  
Caity. x


End file.
